


That Coal Burning Look

by jesuisherve



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Ficlet, Gay Sex, M/M, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot I found in my email drafts that I apparently wrote a few months ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Coal Burning Look

When Donny gets that coal burning look in his eyes, Aldo knows he's gotta get movin' quick, cuz the husky tone in his voice is urgent and as commanding as it dares get. "C'mon," Donny says, and it's like a whip crack. Aldo grabs him, palms him through his pants, Donny gasps and bites him, teeth sinking into the soft skin of Aldo's shoulder. He grips Donny's hips and he knows he's grabbed him hard enough to bruise but Donny laughs and says something about battle scars and that makes Aldo smile grimly. He's got his own battle scars, they both do, but Donny's kisses help him forget. 

Aldo's hands rake through Donny's thick black hair. He grabs handfuls and yanks on it and twists it, Donny's head jerks back and satisfied moans rise from his lips. Donny mouths the rope scar on Aldo's neck, tongue roughing across scar tissue and lips whispering across unblemished skin. Aldo tilts his chin up to let Donny closer.

Aldo calls Donny his summer boy, but he knows that it's not true. If anything, Donny is winter; enduring, relentless, beautiful.

Donny burns with Aldo's hands on him, he bucks and moans and screams. There is no half way with Aldo. Every moment has entirety. Donny pushes his body against Aldo's, trying to feel as much as the other man as he can. Aldo's skin is hot, burning almost as much as Donny is, and Donny is talking; fast and rapid and dirty, words tumbling from his mouth. He doesn't know what he's saying but he'd attest profusely that the sky was green and dogs meowed in French as long as it would keep Aldo on him for a moment longer.

Aldo breaks off Donny's hazy monologue with his mouth. He kisses his summer boy and bites his lips. It's rough but it's affectionate and Donny knows that.

Aldo's slick with spit and Donny's on his back before him. When Aldo pushes into Donny, the dark haired man releases a long breath and his eyes spark clear. Donny's moaning and begging and goddamn if Aldo hasn't seen anything so fucking beautiful. Donny reaches and Aldo clasps his hand.

Donny comes with Aldo's name in his mouth and the man's hand tight in his hair. There's water or white static or some goddamn thing roaring in his ears and there's Aldo panting and heaving beside him, also spent and exhausted.

Aldo kisses Donny's shoulder and smooths his mussed hair back. He called Donny his summer boy because he thought it would be a fleeting hot affair. Men do things in war that they wouldn't normally, whether that be fucking other men for the first time or quitting fucking men, but Donny has proved him wrong over and over.

Aldo is so fucking glad.


End file.
